


Crimson Dimensions

by MoiKoi



Series: Crimson Dimensions [1]
Category: Berserk, Fairy Tail, King of the Hill, Love Live! School Idol Project, Naruto, Seinfeld, Undertale (Video Game), モブサイコ100 | Mob Psycho 100
Genre: F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-27 08:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13877301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiKoi/pseuds/MoiKoi
Summary: It's been 6 months since the supposed end of the battle against Orochimaru and the council of villains.Naruto having grieved many losses tries to reach out again after finding out that propane has entered the lands of the whatever they called the country in Naruto.He can only do so much with the help of his friend Dale Gribble, many more guest appearances to come.Only time will tell if he'll gain a larger army of friends to battle the ever growing forces of the hierarchy of villains...





	1. Once A Fighting Dreamer...

**Prologue** **: Once A Fighting Dreamer...**

Naruto sat at the bar asking for another drink.  
He knew he shouldn't drink so much, but that didn't matter because it wasn't like anyone cared.  
He drank the whole glass of whiskey down trying to hold back the tears from his recurring memories.  
He was alone... just him... the barkeep... and his drink...  
Suddenly and with a loud bang, The pub door swung open.  
"Long time no see." Dale Gribble exclaimed sauntering in, he was old acquaintance of Naruto's, once a friend, but now not even worth the title of enemy.  
Naruto only replied with a grumble.  
"I guess I deserve that." Said Dale, sitting on the stool next to Naruto.  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Naruto's tone was vicious yet tired.  
"I came to warn you about the new terror sweeping the streets."  
Naruto could give as many fucks as Kakashi at this moment, if it weren't for the fact he died months ago.  
Still, Naruto replied with a glare and his regular tired raspy tone, "What the fuck does that have to do with me? Just get lost, I never want to see your worthless face after what happened, and especially after what YOU did."  
Dale sighed, "Y'know, I heard Hinata was one of his recent victims, I'm sure you must've heard about her disappearance?"  
He finally crossed the line, Naruto stood up and punched Dale, knocking him to the ground.  
Before Naruto could use his super special cool fighty justu, Dale threw a sharp substance at Naruto's face, blinding him temporarily.  
"POCKET SAND!" Cried Dale as he ran for the door, but before he made his escape, he whispered something, something not quite in Naruto's reach.  
As Naruto got up, he noticed the sand had spelt something.  
Oh that long dreaded word, one he hadn't heard for over 6 months since the great war against Orochimaru and the hierarchy of villains...

"P r o p a n e"

If Orochimaru got his hands on it, the whole world would be doomed.  
Naruto clenched his fists and tied his headband back on, no more moping, no more crying and no more heavy drinking.  
He paid his tab and ran after Dale.  
To Be Continued??? ---->


	2. Somebody's Watchin Me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dale and Naruto head to the mage city of Magnolia, but Dale falls out of the wagon and gets lost due to fragile masculinity...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Y'all thought I was dead huh! Nah! Sorry for the short chapter, I'll try to write more within the next couple weeks and hopefully produce one or two more chapters by February or March. Thanks for your support! :)

"Shasha! Waaaa Paw!" Dale was practicing his kung fu moves on the wagon ride to Magnolia.  
"Muaaaa Huuuwwww" Dale punched the fabric of the tarp covering the wagon, it unwound and caused Dale to fall out and onto the hard gravel ground, covered in the tarp. "WAAAAA HUAAAA" He yelled trying to unwind himself, but he only saw darkness, he hadn't seen such darkness since the eclipse.  
"S-Stop the carriage!" Naruto exclaimed to the driver.  
Naruto climbed out of the wagon and down to the screaming Dale Gribble. He used his super cool justu to eradicate the Tarp, freeing the man underneath.  
Tears stained his eyes.  
"Aw did Dale Gribble get scared?"  
"No man," he sniffled, "My smoke broke." he began sobbing, holding up the cigarette like it was a dead bird he'd found. He began to refuse that he was crying, that he "had something in his eye" and ran into the woods.  
"Wait! Dale! Not here! These woods are dangerous!" Naruto urged.  
But there was no stopping Dale's need to hide as to not break his fragile masculinity.  
As Dale headed deeper and deeper into the woods, little did he know, a set of eyes were watching him from afar, stalking is typically the word for such behavior.  
Naruto called his name again and again, he even pressed X for Dale! But to no avail! Betrayal!  
Suddenly a voice rung out, "You must hurry Naruto! He needs you more than ever!"  
Naruto followed the voice until he heard a scream, one very much like Dale's, a "HUAAAAA" if you will.  
As he located the source of the scream, he stepped on something, an empty cig box. Dale had been kidnapped!


End file.
